The Great Cookie Train Robbery
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Having been tasked with delivering a special load of cookies, Arthur Read is about to embark on a journey that will transcend the cartooniverse; trying to stay one step ahead of DW's sweet tooth for cookies. Can Arthur deliver the cookies without losing them or his sanity?
1. Special Delivery

**This is my first mass crossover story in which Arthur's simple day turns into a massive development.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT claim the rights to any of the characters used here.**

 **All characters, themes, and environments are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: Special Delivery**

"Have you ever noticed that what starts out small can get blown way out of proportions?" Arthur Read asked the camera, "If I had a dollar for every time something small turned big, I could buy a Bionic Bunny deluxe action figure three times over. That's why it's always important to try your best to resolve things before they get too out of hand." Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Arthur!" called Jane Read, "It's for you!"

"That's all for now;" said Arthur as he shut off his camera, "Looks like it's time to go." He went downstairs to where his mother was holding the phone. Once he took it, he said, "Hello?"

" _Arthur!_ " said the voice on the other end, " _I'll all set to go! Are you_ "

"Ten-Four, Buster!" said Arthur, "All systems are go."

" _One thing, though…_ " said Buster, " _Is the sentry off her guard?_ "

"I haven't seen her since this morning;" said Arthur, "So I guess the coast is clear. See you in five, Buster!" and he hung up the phone.

"Going to see Buster, Arthur?" asked Jane.

"Yes, Mom;" said Arthur, "We've got a special project we agreed to do together, and I have to meet him soon."

"Okay then;" said Jane, "Just remember, dinner is at seven."

"I'll be home by then." Arthur promised. He grabbed his backpack and went outside to his bike. As he was getting on, he looked around twice, trying to see if he could find a certain someone. However, the person he had in mind was nowhere to be found, so he put his helmet on and pedaled off down the street. Arthur didn't realize it, but as he reached the end of the block, the tree in his yard rustled, and a voice said,

"Trying to sneak off, huh, Arthur? Not without me! Heh-heh-heh!"

Arthur quickly reached Buster's house where he found his best friend on his bike waiting to go.

"Glad to see you, Arthur;" said Buster, "Are you sure she didn't follow you?"

"I didn't see her while I was on my way here;" said Arthur, "So I guess she isn't following us."

"Do you think she know about… the package?" Buster asked in a whisper.

"It's a pretty safe bet that she doesn't;" said Arthur, "She overheard our conversation yesterday, but no matter how many times she asked me, I didn't tell her what it was."

"No point taking chances, though;" said Buster, "We better take the long way 'round. That way we'll wear her out if she is following us."

"Good idea." said Arthur. The boys set off on their bikes, constantly looking over their shoulders, just in case. They rode past the school; they rode past the library; they rode past the sewer treatment plant; they rode past the railway yard; and in ten minutes, they reached their destination; a crumbly old apartment complex nestled behind some small shops.

"This is it?" asked Buster.

"This is the address he gave us;" said Arthur, "We might as well go in." The boys parked their bikes and entered the complex through the double doors. "We're looking for apartment number ten." said Arthur, "I see fourteen… Seventy-one… and ten!" Arthur and Buster walked up to the door of the blue apartment and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" a gruff voice yelled, "YOU'LL HAVE MY RENT TOMORROW!"

"What a grouch…" said Arthur.

"It's his cover-up;" said Buster, "He's kinda paranoid." Buster cleared his throat and said, "Polly-wolly bing-bang! Dance with an orangutan!" The door slowly opened, and a man with dark gray hair and a dark gray mustache poked his head out.

"Yep;" he said, "That's the password I gave you. C'mon in." Arthur and Buster entered the apartment (which was falling apart at the seams) and sat down on the busted sofa."

"So…" said Arthur, "Could you please tell me your name?"

"Raymond…" the man answered, "Don Raymond. I've called you boys here for a matter of life and death."

"What is it?" asked Buster.

"You see," said Mr. Raymond, "For the past few years I've been scraping by on whatever cash I could make, but now I've made a discovery that could make me rich!" He went into his kitchen and pulled out a platter of cookies. "I've discovered the secret to making the most delectable cookies in the world;" he announced, "And once I patent the recipe, every bakery and restaurant in the world will throw money at me for the rights to bake and sell my cookies."

"Gosh, Mr. Raymond," said Buster, "Are your cookies really that good?"

"Try one for yourselves, boys." said Mr. Raymond as he set the platter down. Arthur and Buster each took a cookie and sniffed them; they certainly smelled very good. Gingerly, the boys took a bite… and huge smiles broke out across their faces.

"Sweet cookies and cream!" declared Buster, "These are the best cookies I've ever eaten!"

"You can say that again!" Arthur agreed.

"Sweet cookies and cream!" declared Buster, "These are the best cookies I've…"

"I didn't mean literally!" Arthur said.

"I told you you'd like them;" said Mr. Raymond as the boys wolfed their cookies down, "The thing is… I need to get them to the patent office as soon as possible, and I can't leave the apartment because Mr. Belly will think I'm trying to escape my rent payment. I have just enough for this month's rent, but I need the rights to this recipe as soon as possible, so I'll be sending the recipe with a gift-package of cookies to the patent office, and I need you to mail it for me. Normally I'd entrust a job like this to Chavo or Quiqo, but I can't trust those idiots with something this important."

"That sounds easy…" said Arthur, "But what's in it for us?"

"If you can get the package to the office and send it super-triple priority," said Mr. Raymond, "I'll pay each of you two-hundred dollars once the royalties start coming in. And I'll stay in touch so I can keep you updated on my promise."

"Sounds good to me;" said Arthur, "If you could just get the package ready, we'll be ready too." Mr. Raymond immediately set to work preparing his package. He placed the cookies into a plastic case and wrapped the case in bubble-wrap; then he rolled up his recipe until it was about the thickness of a pencil; then he placed the cookies and the recipe into a box, and then he wrapped that box in bubble-wrap and placed it inside another box. Then he placed a few stamps on the box and wrote on the address and return address.

"It's all set, Boys;" said Mr. Raymond as he placed the box into Arthur's backpack, "I'm counting on you to get this to the post office in one-piece. If you bungle this job, I'll be living on the streets for the rest of my life; however long that may be."

"We won't let you down, Mr. Raymond;" said Arthur, "Your cookies and recipe are in good hands." Mr. Raymond knelt down and placed his hand over his heart.

"Hasten forth, Arthur Read and Buster Baxter;" he said, "See this parcel to its destination in good health and swift time."

"Uh… sure!" said Buster, "Whatever you said." Arthur and Buster saluted Mr. Raymond and exited the apartment. Once they were gone, Mr. Raymond frowned.

"Whatever I said…?" he asked no one in particular, "Kids these days; go figure…"

Arthur and Buster headed out of the complex, where they made a shocking discovery.

"Our tires!" cried Buster, "They've been flattened!"

"And I think I can guess who's behind it!" said Arthur.

"SURPRISE!" a voice shouted. Arthur and Buster wheeled around to see…

"DW!" Arthur said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" asked DW, "Why aren't you surprised? I snuck up behind you and surprised you."

"I figured you'd follow me everywhere when you wouldn't stop asking me questions;" said Arthur, "So it's not too much of a shock that you're here."

"I knew you were up to something when you got that phone call;" said DW, "You didn't think I was going to let you do something without telling me what it was, did you?"

"Well it doesn't matter if you know that we are up to something;" said Arthur, "Because no matter what you do, we're not telling you what it is!"

"Yeah!" said Buster, "We'll never tell you about the super delicious cookies we're taking to the post office!" He realized his mistake too late and face-palmed himself.

"Cookies?" asked DW, "I'm not gonna let you keep those cookies all to yourself! Give me some!"

"Forget it, DW!" said Arthur, "These cookies are going to Alexandria, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I always knew you were stupid, Arthur!" said DW, "What's the point of having cookies if you're not going to eat them?"

"A man is depending on us to mail them to Alexandria;" said Arthur, "It could change his whole future! Don't you care about that?"

"No!" said DW, "If I don't know him, why should I care about him? I thought Mom and Dad warned you about strangers!"

"Look!" cried Arthur, "It's Mary Moo Cow!"

"Huh…?" asked DW as she looked behind her. Arthur and Buster took the chance and bolted. "HEY!" yelled DW, "Come back here!" She jumped on her bike and began to give chase.

"What do we do, Arthur?" asked Buster, "We can't outrun her without our bikes!"

"Head for the tracks!" said Arthur. He and Buster sprinted in the direction of the railway yard.

"Arthur;" said Buster, "You aren't seriously thinking of hopping a train, are you?"

"Not really!" said Arthur, "We're gonna lose her amongst the freight cars!" Arthur and Buster ran for the level crossing, the only way into the yard, when they heard a chugging sound.

" _WHOO-WHOO_!" a whistle sounded.

"Oh no!" cried Arthur, "A train's coming through!" Sure enough, Arthur and Buster could see a red 2-6-0 steam engine coming through the yard at a steady pace towards the crossing. What struck Arthur and Buster as odd was the fact that the engine had a face on it! As the train reached the level crossing, Arthur heard a shout of,

"Come back here!" He turned to see DW riding towards them!

"Jump on, Buster!" he said, and grabbed a hold of a passing goods wagon.

"Don't try this stunt at home, kids!" Buster grumbled as he grabbed the next wagon and climbed aboard. DW reached the crossing just as the brake van cleared the road.

"You're not getting away that easy!" she shouted; and after straightening her helmet, she started riding on the tracks, chasing the train.

Arthur and Buster somehow managed to climb on top of the goods wagons and reunite.

"I think we lost her!" said Arthur.

"Yeah…" said Buster, "She'll never be able to keep up with a train."

"Just in case," said Arthur, "We better go up front and talk to the engineer; just so we know where we're going."

"I just know we're gonna regret this…" said Buster; and he and Arthur started jumping from wagon to wagon to move to the front of the train. When they finally reached the tender, they looked into the cab and saw the strangest thing they had ever seen; a pretty Irish Setter dog standing on her hind legs was operating the engine's controls! On top of that, a small Cocker Spaniel was shoveling the coal into the firebox.

"Um… excuse me!" said Arthur, "Could I talk to you for a second?" The two dogs turned around and gasped in shock.

"What the… How did you two get on board?" The Setter demanded.

"We had to jump on at the yard;" said Arthur, "We're being chased by my crazy sister."

"Well that's no excuse for jumping a moving train!" said the Setter, "Don't you know you might have been killed?"

"Is everything alright back there, Sasha?" asked a British voice.

"Fine, James!" said the Setter, "Just a few stowaways is all!"

"Are you boys trying to go somewhere?" asked the Cocker Spaniel.

"We have to get these cookies to Alexandria;" said Buster, "A man's livelihood depends on it."

"Well…" said Sasha, "It just so happens that we're due to terminate at Alexandria Station before heading back to The Island of Sodor, so I think we can have you boys along; if you're willing to help out."

"We'll do whatever it takes, Miss Sasha;" said Buster, "You can count on it."

"By the way…" said Sasha, "What are your names?"

"Well," said Arthur, "I'm Arthur Read, and this is my friend, Buster Baxter."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur;" said Sasha, "I'm Sasha La Fleur."

"And my name is Winifred Bessamay de Winkerville;" said the Cocker Spaniel, "But everyone calls me Bess."

"I can see why…" said Buster before Arthur elbowed him.

"By the way…" said Arthur, "What are a pair of dogs doing running a steam engine?"

"Our boyfriends, Charlie and Itchy, are on vacation;" said Bess, "So we volunteered to help out with this job."

"Luckily we don't have far to go;" said Sasha, "We pass through Adventure Bay, Zootopia, Dragon Land, The Pridelands, some place called The Cul-De-Sac, and Equestria before the final stretch to Alexandria."

"That's perfect!" said Buster, "Why mail the package to the patent office when we can just take it there ourselves?"

"One more question;" said Arthur, "Who is James?"

"Oh, he's the engine;" said Sasha, "He's the number five of the Great Northwestern Railway on The Island of Sodor and a bit of a nuisance."

"I can hear you, you know!" James shouted.

"I wanted you to hear me!" Sasha shouted back. Arthur and Buster just looked at each other; this was going to be one strange ride.

It didn't take long for James' train to reach Adventure Bay. James slowed down through the station, but didn't stop. Surprisingly, just five minutes after the train passed through, DW came riding up to the platform; rattled and completely out of breath.

"You won't… get away… from me… Arthur…!" she gasped, "I'll… I'll get those cookies… from you…"

"Oh…" said a voice, "Hello there." DW looked up to see a girl with blond hair standing on the platform.

"Hi there;" said DW, "Did a train come by already?"

"Actually it did;" said the girl, "By the way, my name is Katie."

"I'm DW;" said DW, "And I've just got to catch that train!"

"Why's that?" asked Katie.

"My stupid brother got some cookies," said DW, "And he won't share them with me. He's on that train right now."

"Oh my;" said Katie, "That is serious. You know, DW, when there's trouble in Adventure Bay, all we have to do is yelp for help!"

"Yelp for help?" asked DW, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I know a friend that can probably help you." said Katie. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Ryder here…" the voice on the other end said.

"Ryder!" said Katie, "We've got a bit of a problem at the train station; a girl's mean brother won't share his cookies and escaped on a train."

"We'll be right there, Katie;" said the voice, "No job is too big; no pup is too small!"

"Good news, DW;" said Katie, "Ryder and the Paw Patrol are coming to help you out."

"That's great!" said DW, "Can they really catch that train and get the cookies from my brother?"

"I haven't seen the Paw Patrol fail at anything yet;" said Katie, "I think they'll be able to help you out just fine."

Further up the line, James had stopped in the city of Zootopia to take on water.

"Wow!" said Buster, "I had no idea that such a city could be built!"

"It certainly is amazing, isn't it?" said Sasha. Just then there was a wail of a police siren. Arthur, Buster, Sasha, and Bess looked out the window to see a small police trike pull up to the track and stop. A fox and a rabbit stepped out of the trike and flashed their badges.

"Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps;" said the rabbit, "Just here to inspect your cargo."

"Of course;" said Sasha, "Right this way please." She got down from the cab and led Nick and Judy towards the back of the train.

"What's all that about?" asked Arthur.

"They're just double checking for anything that's not supposed to be there;" said Bess, "In these days, you can never be too careful." It didn't take long for Judy and Nick to come back with Sasha.

"Your cargo's in perfect order;" said Nick, "As soon as you've got clearance from the tower, you can get rolling along again."

"Thanks, Officer." said Sasha.

"Um… Excuse me, Officer!" said Buster.

"Yes?" said Nick, "How may we be of service?"

"Well…" said Arthur, "We're concerned that someone may be trying to stop us from delivering our cargo. Is there any chance you can give us some protection?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir;" said Judy, "But we cannot. Our duties demand that we remain in the city and we cannot lawfully operate outside of our jurisdiction."

"We wish the best of luck to you, though;" said Nick, "I hope you arrive at your destination safely. And if not, well… don't let them say you didn't try."

"Inspiring words." said Judy as she and Nick got back in the trike and motored away.

"Oh well this is great!" said Buster, "You know that DW's going to find some way to catch us and try to take those cookies."

"I know;" said Arthur, "There's got to be another way we can protect ourselves from her."

"What about my train?" asked James, "I don't want to be caught in the crossfire of a battle over cookies! Besides, Sir Topham Fatt will have my boiler if that shipment of playground equipment is damaged. Oh, who am I kidding? That flabby moron couldn't figure out how to use a screwdriver!"

"Well…" said Sasha, "We're not going to be clear to leave for another ten minutes; maybe we could find someone in the station who would be willing to help us."

"Ahem!" said a voice. Arthur, Buster, Sasha, and Bess looked over to see a boy with blue hair and a beanie standing before them. Behind him was a girl with red hair, a boy with glasses and an overbite, and a large boy carrying a rock guitar, a bass guitar, a keyboard, and a full drum set.

"Uh… who are you guys?" asked Arthur.

"The name's Corey Riffin;" said the boy with the blue hair, "And these are my friends; Laney…"

"Yo!" said the girl with red hair.

"Kin…"

"What's up?" asked the boy with the overbite.

"And Kon."

"What's happenin'?" asked the large boy.

"Together we are known as Grojband!" said Corey, "And we just happened to hear that you folks are in need of some protection."

 **Will Grojband be able to protect the train from the Paw Patrol's assault?**

 **Will Arthur evade DW's sweet tooth and deliver the cookies intact?**

 **Answers incoming… in Chapter Two: Red Engine On The Run!**


	2. Red Engine On The Run

**This is my first mass crossover story in which Arthur's simple day turns into a massive development.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT claim the rights to any of the characters used here.**

 **All characters, themes, and environments are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: Red Engine On The Run**

"Grojband?" asked Arthur, "So it's like… 'Garage Band' but all one word?"

"That's right!" said Corey, "Cool, right?"

"Uh… Yeah!" said Buster, "Totally cool!"

"One thing I don't get, though;" said Arthur, "How can a band protect a train from my sister?"

"Well…" said Kin, "We've had to deal with some pretty interesting things in the past. We've tackled sewer monsters, mimes, crazed racecar drivers, zombies, and even a meteor from outer space!"

"Don't forget the time we beat elevator music!" added Kon.

"It's practically impossible _to_ forget that one." said Laney.

"If our music is awesome enough to deal with those things," said Corey, "I'm pretty sure we can take care of a sister with an overzealous sweet tooth." Arthur took a good look at the members of Grojband; they looked awfully weird to him.

"Sasha…" said Arthur, "What do you think?"

"Well…" said Sasha, "It's been my experience that when in doubt, go all out. That's what my Charlie always told me."

"We can certainly give them a try;" said Bess, "If they can deal with elevator music, I'm sure they'll be able to handle your sister." Arthur turned back to Grojband and said,

"Okay, guys; you're hired!"

"WOO-HOO!" Corey, Kin, and Kon cheered.

"This is going to end very badly." said Laney, with a frown. With that, Grojband set to work lugging their instruments to the empty flatbed truck James was pulling and setting them up.

"What about me?" asked James, "Am I going to have to endure the screech of rock and roll all the way to Alexandria?"

"Well," said Bess, "If you go fast enough that Arthur's sister can't catch us, Grojband may not have to play as loud to fend them off."

"Then I'll go so fast they'll never catch us." James replied.

"Okay, boys!" said Sasha, "We should be ready to pull out in two minutes!" Arthur and Buster quickly clambered aboard James' cab and took their places.

"Arthur…" said Buster, "What's going to happen when my mom finds out about this?"

"We'll just explain that we were doing it for the good of a man in need." said Arthur, "Hopefully she'll understand."

"Not stinking likely." said Buster. At that moment, the signal turned green and James started chugging out of the freight yard and on to the next adventure.

Back in Adventure Bay, DW was waiting at the train station for the friends that Katie had told her about. Finally, a group of small emergency vehicles drove up to the platform, and a small helicopter landed next to them.

"Are these your friends, Katie?" asked DW.

"They are indeed!" said Katie, "Meet the Paw Patrol!" A quad bike then pulled up to the platform, and a boy with brown hair took off his helmet, got off the bike, and said,

"Ryder and the Paw Patrol are here to help!"

"Thanks for coming;" said DW, "My name is DW and I need to catch my brother so I can get him to share his cookies with me."

"Normally we don't help with sharing problems;" said Ryder, "But if he's resorted to taking a train to get away, I think we can make an exception for this case."

"Indeed;" said a German Shepherd pup, "Not sharing cookies is selfish and mean."

"I couldn't agree more, Chase." said Ryder. Suddenly there was a loud _**SPROING!**_ and a voice shouted,

"Lovely day!"

"What do you think that was?" asked Chase.

"I'm not sure;" said Ryder, "But we don't have any time to waste wondering about it, so here's what we're going to do. Chase, you take Rubble on board with you; Marshall, you take Everest with you; Zuma, you take Rocky with you, and Skye can spot the train from her helicopter."

"This pup's gotta fly!" a small cockapoo yipped before doing a backflip.

"Once Skye has spotted the train…" Ryder continued, "We can all move in and get it to stop. Then I'll have a word with DW's brother."

"I would really appreciate it." said DW.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" a voice cried. At that moment, what looked like a pair of metal pants ran by the station at forty miles an hour with a bald guy in his undershirt trapped in them. As soon as he vanished from sight, there was another _**SPROING!**_ before he jumped at least fifty feet in the air! "Sorry!" he called out as he turned a somersault in mid-air and came down with a _**CRASH!**_

"Uh…" said Chase, "Should we do something, Ryder?"

"I'll take care of it, Pups." said Ryder, getting back on his quad bike, "You can go after the train by yourselves. Chase; you're in charge."

"These paws uphold the laws!" Chase proclaimed.

"Good luck, Pups!" said Ryder, "I have faith in you!" And he roared off after the crazy trousers.

"Okay then, DW;" said Chase, "Who would you like to ride with?" DW looked at the different vehicles to choose from. There was Chase's police cruiser, the fire engine, or the hovercraft.

"Can I ride in the fire engine, please?" she asked.

"Sure!" said the young Dalmatian pup, "No problem! My name's Marshall by the way."

"And I'm Everest." said the Husky pup.

"Nice to meet you." said DW, "Now let's go get those cookies!" She jumped aboard the fire engine with Marshall and Everest and buckled her seatbelt. All the other pups jumped into their chosen vehicles.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" barked Chase, and the convoy started following the railroad tracks.

"There is nothing quite as frustrating as lying dead!" James groaned.

"So we've heard;" said Sasha, "About fifteen times…" At present, James' train was in a siding to allow the Dragonland Express to go past. For Arthur and Buster, it was a big worry; this would no doubt give DW the chance she needed to catch up. For Grojband, however, at least it gave them a chance to practice their vocals.

" _Stuck in a siding!_ " Corey belted out, " _No place to go-ho! Got a load of sweet, sweet cookies! Uh… something, something… Joe…?_ "

"The phrase, 'Red signal says no' might have been appropriate there." suggested Kin.

"I was thinking something like, 'that's my tale of woe'." said Kon.

"Aw man!" said Corey, "Even in alternate dimensions I still stink at writing lyrics!"

"Look on the bright side, Core'…" said Laney, "The idiot writing them can't be much better than you are."

"What are you talking about, Lanes?" asked Corey.

"I'm just saying that you didn't come up with those terrible lyrics yourself;" said Laney, "Even though they are what I'd expect."

"I just hope we get to meet that Arthur guy's sister;" said Kon, "If she's anything like Trina, this is gonna be a hoot!" Up front, the signal turned green, and James started pulling out of the siding.

"Thank goodness!" said Buster, "Now there's less of a chance that DW will find us."

"And we don't have to listen to James' grumbling anymore." said Bess

"I can still hear you!" James shouted.

"I know!" Bess shouted back.

Unbeknownst to Arthur and the others, high in the skies above the train, Skye had her eyes on them.

"Chase!" she said, "I've located the train heading east on the mainline. I'm gonna see if DW's brother is on board."

"Just be careful, Skye!" Chase's voice said through her headset. Skye began her descent and swooped low over the train. She used her binocular goggles to zoom in on the engine cab, and through the steam, she could see…

"There he is!" said Skye, "He looks kinda like DW, so that must be him!"

"Okay!" said Chase's voice, "We'll be there in two minutes!"

Down below, Kin looked up to see Skye's helicopter hovering above the train.

"Look!" he shouted, "Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!" said Kon.

"Oh don't you start with that reference!" said Laney, "We can all see it's a helicopter."

"Way to spoil the mood!" replied Kon.

"Kin!" said Corey, "Are our speakers working?"

"They're running off a generator being run by the wheels of the truck;" said Kin, "But they should be working."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" said Laney, "Did you have that thing with us the whole time?"

"No time for logic, Lanes!" said Corey, "That chopper's probably a spy!"

"Then plug me in and I'll take it down with a big bass boom that will blast its butt from the blue!" said Laney as she plugged her bass guitar in.

"We'll aim; you play!" said Corey. He and Kon lifted the speaker and pointed it skyward towards the helicopter. "Ready…" said Corey, "Aim… STRUM!" Laney gave her guitar a hard strum, and the resulting boom from the speakers nearly deafened them.

Skye suddenly heard a loud noise in her ears; and at the same time, her chopper was thrown off course.

"WHOA!" she cried as she tried to pull out of the spin. She managed to recover just before slamming into the brake van and pulled her chopper back to level flight. "That was close!" she breathed. She then pulled back to where the rest of the Paw Patrol were closing fast.

"Are you alright, Skye?" asked Chase.

"I'm fine;" said Skye, "But I don't think DW's brother wants to give up those cookies."

"Well he'll soon be singing a different tune!" said Chase, "Paw Patrol, advance!" The vehicles sped up and quickly caught up to the train. DW's mouth was watering; she could almost taste those cookies right now.

"Hey, Sasha…" said Buster, "What's that ominous cloud of dust behind us?"

"Ominous could of dust?" asked Sasha as she looked out the window. Arthur did the same and when he saw who was riding in the fire engine, his eyes went wide.

"It's DW!" he cried, "We've got to go faster!"

"I'm on it!" said Sasha, and she advanced the regulator to full steam.

"Attention, red engine!" a voiced called, "Cut steam and come to a full stop!"

"Not on your life, Pal!" James shouted back, "My train runs on time!"

"I say again!" the voice called, "Cut steam and stop or we will be forced to board you!"

"Are they really going to board us?" asked Bess.

"When it comes to making me miserable," said Arthur, "DW will do almost anything."

"I'm sure Grojband can handle them;" said Buster, "And if they can't, then we'll have to take them on ourselves."

"Then let it be so." said Sasha. She leaned out the window and said, "Do your worst, Buddy! We're not stopping!"

"Very well!" said the voice, "Then you shall be boarded!"

"Come and get us, Pal!" said Corey, "Ready for this, Grojband?"

"Ready!" Laney, Kin, and Kon answered.

"One… Two… Three… GO!" Grojband started playing a heavy metal song which blasted out of the speakers and created a barrier in the form of sound.

"AAAAAHHH!" cried Chase, "That sound is unbearable!"

"It's horrible!" shouted Marshall.

"It's the worst music I've ever heard!" screamed DW.

"I like it!" said Rubble, tapping his paws to the music.

"Not the time, Rubble!" said Chase, "Zuma! Get Rocky close so he can get aboard on their weak spot!"

"Ready to dive in!" the Chocolate Labrador responded.

"Green means go!" the gray mutt resounded. Zuma drove his hovercraft on the edge of the tracks, trying to get Rocky close enough to the brake van that he could jump on.

"You gonna be okay, Dude?" Zuma asked Rocky.

"I'll be fine, Zuma!" answered Rocky, "It's a good thing I saved these cotton balls; get them wet and they make perfect earplugs!" Rocky climbed up onto the propeller casings to get a good angle to jump. Once he was close enough, he jumped and landed on the van. "I'm on board!" he said, "I'm going to proceed towards the engine via the roof!"

"Good plan, Rocky!" said Chase, "Zuma! Join up with me and Rubble and we'll create a distraction! Marshall; fall back and get to the other side of the track! See if you can get Everest on board without them seeing her!"

"I'm fired up!" said Marshall.

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" said Everest.

On the flatbed, Grojband was playing up a storm.

"Why are there only two trucks?" asked Kin, "Weren't there three before?"

"Who cares?" asked Kon, "I bet I can blow these guys away with a wicked drum solo!"

"Then play it, brother of mine!" said Kin. Kon responded by grabbing his drumsticks and slamming them into his drums with terrific force and incredible speed.

"It's working!" said Laney, "They're backing off!"

"They are!" added Corey, "What are they up to?"

"I don't know!" said Kin, "I can't see them from here!" Kin wasted no time; he put down his keyboard and climbed on top of the goods wagon. Right away he noticed Rocky approaching from the back of the train and Everest being hoisted onto the top by Marshall's fire engine. Kin jumped down to the flatbed and said, "They've got two of them on top of the train! The others must be hanging back to act as a safety net!"

"What do we do, Core?" asked Laney, "Our music can only reach them on the sides of the train!"

"Someone's got to get up there and get them off of the train!" said Corey, "Lanes, you hate yappy dogs; I think you should go."

"It'll be my pleasure!" said Laney, unplugging her bass and climbing to the top of the train.

"Faster, James!" said Arthur, "We've got to outrun them somehow!"

"Gladly, Arthur!" said James, "Emergency goods train coming through!"

"Hey, Arthur…?" said Buster, "I think I just found out why this place is called Dragonland!" Arthur looked out of the side window and saw three dragons flying above the train! One was small and pink, another large and blue, and one was green and purple with two heads! Weirder still… these dragons had human children riding on their backs.

"Excuse me!" called the pink dragon, "But you're going kinda fast! Do you think you could slow down, please?"

"We would if we could get rid of the goons that are chasing us!" Arthur called back. The pink dragon had a quick talk with the girl on her back and said, "We'll do our best to stop them for you!"

"Thanks!" said Arthur, "We really appreciate it!" The dragons turned around and swooped down low near the back of the train.

Laney had carefully made her way to the back of the train and was now face-to-face with Rocky and Everest.

"We're here to make sure DW's brother shares those cookies!" said Everest, "And we're not gonna let you stop us!"

"Do your worst!" said Laney, "Those cookies are going to the patent office and you won't stop us from delivering them!"

"Ruff-Ruff! Snowball gun!" Everest barked, and what looked like a tennis ball blaster popped out of her pup pack. She fired a snowball that hit Laney right in her lap. Thankfully, Laney was NOT a boy, but the snowball did leave a very embarrassing damp spot.

"Now you've done it!" Laney growled. She lifted her bass like a baseball bat and said, "C'mon! Put one over the plate!" Everest fired a second snowball which Laney quickly dodged.

"Strike one!" Everest taunted. She fired a third snowball which Laney jumped over. "Strike two!" said Everest. She carefully aimed and fired a fourth snowball. This time, Laney hit the snowball HARD. The snowball hit Everest's snowball gun, breaking it clean off its arm.

"Hey! That's a foul!" barked Rocky.

"Actually…" said Laney, "That constitutes a home run!"

"I think it's time we put you out in left field!" Rocky responded, "Woof-Woof! Claw!" A mechanical claw popped out of his pup pack and grabbed Laney's bass.

"Hey!" said Laney, "Let go of that! You'll ruin the finish!"

"Get out of my way then!" said Rocky.

"Nothing doing!" said Laney; she lifted her bass up, lifting Rocky up with it. "This'll teach you to mess with a bass with a two-hundred dollar finish!" She shook her bass so hard, Rocky's claw lost its grip and Rocky fell off the train and into a mud bog!

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Screamed Rocky, "MUD! THE ONLY THING WORSE THAN WATER! SOMEONE BARKING HELP ME!"

"You big jerk!" snarled Everest, "I'll get you for that!" The Husky pup leapt at Laney, knocking her on her back. "Ryder usually doesn't approve of us biting;" said Everest, "But for you, I'm sure even he'll make an exception!" Laney only smirked in return.

"He might…" she said, "Too bad you won't get the chance to find out!" At that moment, the large blue dragon lifted Everest off of Laney!

"What the…?" asked Everest, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you to safety." The blue dragon replied.

"Nice catch, Ord!" the human boy on the dragon's back said.

"Put me down!" said Everest, "That train is carrying cookies that someone won't share!"

"But we were told that those cookies were for something special;" said Ord, "And that they shouldn't be eaten."

"That's just what they want you to believe!" said Everest, "There's a selfish brother who won't share cookies with his little sister!"

"Max…?" said Ord, "What do you think?" The boy thought for a moment, then said,

"Nah; She's lying."

"If you say so." said Ord, and he started flying Everest back to the other Paw Patrol vehicles. Everest could only protest as Laney smirked and saluted.

Back with the Paw Patrol, Zuma had broken off from the pack to pull a screaming Rocky out of the bog.

"Keep advancing, Paw Patrol!" barked Chase, "We'll catch that cookie hog yet!" Suddenly, a green and purple two headed dragon swooped down from the sky!

"Howling hydrants!" yelped Marshall. The dragon let loose a ball of fire that exploded into several small firecrackers. Fearing the worst, the Paw Patrol hit the brakes to avoid the sparks. Once the dragon had passed, they resumed the chase.

"Don't let them get the best of us!" said Chase, "Rubble; can you take the wheel?"

"I'd be happy to!" said Rubble as he took over driving. Chase got on the back of his cruiser and kept his eye on the dragon as it circled around for another pass.

"Net! Ruff!" Chase barked, and his net launcher deployed from his pack. Once the dragon was in range, Chase narrowed his eyes, and barked, "FIRE!" The net launched, unraveled, and hit the dragon square in the belly! The dragon fell to the ground behind the Paw Patrol.

"Nice going, Wheezie!" the green head grumbled, "If you had seen that thing sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How is this my fault, Zak?" Wheezie snapped, "You're the one who's supposed to see further!"

"It's not my fault it came out of nowhere!" Zak retorted.

"That takes care of them!" said Chase, "Now let's see if we can catch the engine!"

"Go faster!" said DW, "We have to catch Arthur before he gets to where he's going!"

"I'm already in top gear here!" replied Marshall. Just then, he looked up to see the big blue dragon carrying Everest! "EVEREST!" cried Marshall, "I'll save you!" He deployed his truck's ladder and raised the water pressure to maximum in the hose. He then took aim at the dragon, and fired. Unfortunately… his aim was a bit off, and the gush of water hit Everest.

"Oh my…" said Ord, "Okay, we're going to put you down now."

"About time too!" said Everest. Ord swooped low over Marshall's fire engine and set Everest down in the back seat.

"There you go." said Ord, "Oh… and be careful; the Lost Forever Hole is coming up ahead." With that, he flew off.

"Lost forever hole?" asked DW, "What does that mean?"

Back aboard James, Sasha checked her watch.

"We should be approaching the next warp tunnel soon;" she said, "That one takes us to the Pridelands."

"Are we stopping there?" asked Buster.

"No;" said Bess, "We're just passing through there. We don't have to stop until we hit the Cul-De-Sac."

"Then that'll give us some time to lose DW before we stop." said Arthur. He looked out the back to see the Paw Patrol gaining on them. "Is there anything we can do to help ourselves out now?" he asked.

"Let me take a look." said Sasha. She leaned a little out the right side, when suddenly, James hit a sharp curve, and she lost her balance!

"Sasha!" cried Bess. She grabbed her friend to pull her back inside, but since Sasha was twice Bess's size, both dogs fell out of the cab and into the river!

"Sasha! Bess!" Arthur and Buster yelled; but there was nothing they could do. Sasha and Bess both surfaced and caught their breath. Then, they realized that the current was very swift, and dragging them both towards and ominous looking hole.

"OH DOG DROPPINGS!" cried Sasha. She and Bess both swam frantically to escape the current, but it was all for naught; the current sucked the screaming dogs into the Lost Forever Hole.

"We lost them!" said Buster, "Now what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid;" said James, "The warp tunnel's just ahead and we can't just back up through it. Besides, don't we need to lose your sister and her friends?"

"You're right;" said Arthur, taking off his glasses and wiping a tear, "I just feel so bad that we lost Sasha and Bess like that."

"Well…" said Buster, "I have a pretty good feeling that they'll be alright."

"How do you figure that?" asked Arthur.

"Well…" said Buster, "I read somewhere that all dogs go to heaven."

"Really…?" asked Arthur.

"No time for that now, boys!" said James, "We're about to hit the warp tunnel! Everyone hang on!" Arthur and Buster complied, grabbing whatever they could in the cab. Back on the flatbed, Laney had returned from her battle atop the train.

"I took care of both of them!" she proudly declared.

"I knew you could do it, Lanes!" said Corey, "Now we better hang on; we're about to hit one of those warp tunnel things."

"I just hope that the increase in velocity doesn't warp our minds;" said Kin, "Or worse, peel off our skin." Laney shuddered.

"Thank you for cramming that delightful image into my brain…" she said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." said Kin. At that moment, James hit the warp tunnel. He plunged into a purple vortex at high speed, and disappeared.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" cried Chase. The Paw Patrol screeched to a halt just before crashing into the river.

"Crumbling chew toys!" said Rubble, "That was way too close!"

"Now what do we do?" asked DW, "My brother's getting away with the cookies!"

"Not to worry, DW;" said Everest, "Now that the train's gone, all we have to do is follow them on the railroad tracks for a bit. Just until there's some safe ground to drive on."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…" said Rocky, "That girl with the guitar knocked me into a mud pit. It's bad enough I had to get all filthy, but now I'm going to need a bath when we get home."

"Don't sweat it, Rocky;" said Chase, "We'll all need a good bath after this mission. Anyway, the track is clear. Paw Patrol, follow me!" Chase led the way as all the vehicles clambered onto the railway tracks and followed them along the bridge across the river. Once across, they came across the warp tunnel and simply drove through it before Skye followed in her helicopter.

Hundreds of miles away, a drainage pipe by a small bay began to make some strange noises. The noise grew louder and louder, until Sasha and Bess were washed out of the pipe and into the sea. The two dogs coughed and spluttered as they resurfaced, Bess clinging to Sasha's back.

"That is so gross!" Sasha moaned, "Getting washed out of a drain pipe!" She was barely keeping her own head above water.

"Wow, Sasha…" said Bess, "I had no idea you couldn't swim very well."

"Can you blame me?" asked Sasha, "I only swam once during the entire run of the series." Soon, the two dogs made it to a small dock. Sasha attempted to climb out… and failed.

"Hey…" said a voice, "What's going on here?" Sasha and Bess looked up to see a lion in blue coveralls looking down at them. "Wow!" he said, "A school of dogfish!"

"Can you please get us out of here?" asked Bess.

"Sure!" said the lion. He lifted Sasha and Bess onto the dock and stood clear as they shook themselves off. "Hey, Baloo!" he shouted, "Look what I found! Some real dogfish!" A big gray bear wearing a yellow flight shirt and a red flight cap came down the stairs to the dock.

"Those aren't dogfish, Wildcat;" he said, "They're real dogs."

"Wow…" said Sasha, "There _is_ intelligent life here." She then looked up at Baloo and said, "Can you help us, please? We need to get to a place called The Cul-De-Sac as fast as possible."

"Sure!" said Baloo, "But you'll need to talk to Becky first. It's the only way she'll let me fly you there."

"If that's what it takes." said Bess; and she and Sasha began walking up to the office. As they were walking, Bess said, "Sasha… Do you think the boys will be okay on their own?"

"I certainly hope so;" said Sasha, "If they mess anything up, we're the ones who are going to take the blame."

"Right;" said Bess, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go just a little bit faster."

"I quite agree." said Sasha, and they broke out into a run in a desperate bid to make up time and catch their train.

 **Can Arthur, Buster, and Grojband fend off the Paw Patrol in the next dimension?**

 **Will Sasha and Bess be able to catch up before a major catastrophe strikes?**

 **Answers incoming… in Chapter Three: Pit Stop!**


	3. Pit Stop

**This is my first mass crossover story in which Arthur's simple day turns into a massive development.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT claim the rights to any of the characters used here.**

 **All characters, themes, and environments are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three: Pit Stop**

In the graveyard-like valley that comprised the Outlands, a grumpy hyena paced in front of two others who did not look all that smart.

"The way you two mess things up," the leader hyena said, "Sometimes I wonder who's side you're on!"

"I know, Janaj;" said the smaller of the two, "Sometimes I can't figure that out either."

"I think we're supposed to be on the left side." said the bigger of the two.

"How do you figure that, Chungu?" asked the smaller one.

"Well, Cheezi," said Chungu, "If you look at a map, the Outlands are to the left of the Pridelands."

"Doesn't that make it west then?" asked Cheezi.

"Nah…" said Chungu, "I'm pretty sure it's left."

"No, I think it's west." said Cheezi.

"No." said Chungu, "It's left."

"West."

"Left."

"West!"

"Left!"

"WEST!"

"LE-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Janja, "Both of you!" He started pacing in disapproval again, "If you fur brains were a little brighter, we wouldn't get tossed all the way back here by Kion's roar every time we try to get a decent meal!" Cheezi and Chungu lowered their heads, so Janja continued, "I swear… every single time! What did I do to deserve working with you two? You idiots wouldn't know a good idea if it hit you like a …"

" _WHOOOOOO!_ "

"OW!" cried Janja; and a few seconds later, he was gone.

"Like a… whatever that thing was?" asked Chungu.

"Yeah…" said Cheezi, "I guess so." Janaj found himself incredibly sore and traveling at a high rate of speed. He opened his eyes to see a giant face in front of him, staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"Be so kind as to get off me!" said James.

"I would if you'd let me!" cried Janja, "But you're kinda going too fast for me!"

"That is none of my concern!" said James, "I am being pursued by a crazy person who is lusting over a cargo of cookies that I am carrying." Janja looked ahead and saw that they were approaching the river that bordered the Pridelands.

"Well…" he said, "Since I know how this usually ends up…" Once they were over the river, he jumped off of James and landed in the water below. Once James and his train had thundered over the bridge, Janja surfaced and climbed back onto dry land. "Boy…" he muttered to himself, "If I had a gazelle haunch for every time something like that's happened, I could…" he then noticed a fleet of small vehicles powering towards him. Without a word, he jumped back into the river. Once the other vehicles had gone, he surfaced and said, "Yep… It's gonna be one of those days."

"Where are we now?" asked Buster

"We should be in the Pridelands;" said Arthur, "But we're not scheduled to stop here."

"How do you know that?" asked Buster.

"I read the manifest." said Arthur.

"Let me check on our tail." said Buster. He climbed over James's tender car and shouted, "Corey! Are DW and her friends still following us?"

"Not from what we can see!" said Corey, "I think we left them in that Dragonland place!"

"Great!" said Buster. He climbed back to the cab and told Arthur the good news.

"That's the good news;" said James, "And the bad news is I'm running low on water. We'll need to be careful with our speed if we're going to make it to the refueling stop at the Cul-De-Sac."

"I better do the shoveling, Buster." said Arthur as he picked up the coal shovel.

"No arguments here." said Buster.

"Hey! Check it out!" shouted Kon, "We're going past a giant rock!"

"And it looks like some kinda castle!" added Kin.

"I have to admit;" said Laney, "That is pretty cool! Maybe we could write a song about that."

"I'm on it!" said Corey. He picked up his guitar and sang, " _Oh-ho-ho! There's a giant rock! Out here in the Pridelands! It kinda looks like a castle! Nothing like it in my land!_ " He then stopped and said, "How did that sound, Lanes?"

"Not really good;" said Laney, "But not completely terrible. You're getting better, Core."

Several minutes after James had gone past the giant rock that looked like a castle, the Paw Patrol arrived and stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" asked DW, "My brother's getting away!"

"We have to stop for a minute;" said Chase, "Otherwise our engines will overheat." Skye landed her helicopter beside the tracks and said, "I really hate hot places like this; and it's worse for me since I have to be up in the air."

"At least you're not the one with a year-round winter coat!" grumbled Everest.

"Calm down, Pups;" said Chase, "We just need to let our engines cool for a bit, then we'll be off too."

"But what if Arthur gets away?" asked DW.

"Not to worry;" said Rocky, "A steam engine is going to have it even worse out here. Soon they'll need to stop for water, and that's when we'll catch them."

"HALT!" shouted a voice. The pups and DW looked up to see a young lion cub standing not too far away from them. Beside him stood a honey badger, a cheetah, a hippopotamus, and an egret.

"Whoa there…" said Chase, "We didn't mean to intrude here… We just need a moment to let our vehicles cool down. Then we'll be on our way again."

"That's fine;" said the lion cub, "I'm sorry for that rude way I got your attention; we just had to deal with hyenas invading our territory this morning and we're a little on edge.

"They look friendly enough to me, Kion;" said the hippo, "I couldn't see them disturbing the circle of life."

"Circle of life?" asked DW, "What's that?"

"It's the natural way that we live and die;" said Kion, "But that's only a basic explanation of it."

"What are those things you guys have?" asked the honey badger, "They are so cool!"

"Oh…" said Chase, "These are our vehicles; we use them to get from place to place."

"You mean you can go places without having to walk?" asked the honey badger, "That's un-bunga-lievable!"

"Really?" asked Chase, "I'm guessing you must not have many vehicles around here."

"We don't usually see any vehicles other than the trains that go through here from time to time;" said Kion, "By the way, I'm Kion; the leader of the Lion Guard."

"I'm Fuli." said the cheetah.

"Name's Beshte." said the hippo.

"My name is Ono." said the egret.

"And I'm Bunga." said the honey badger.

"Nice to meet you all;" said Chase, "I'm Chase, and these are my friends from the Paw Patrol. The little girl riding with us is DW. By the way… did you happen to see a train go by earlier?"

"We heard it pass by just a few minutes ago;" said Fuli, "We came out to see if any cargo had been dropped, then we heard voices and lo and behold, we found you."

"Then we need to get going now!" said DW, "Before Arthur gives away those cookies without giving me one!"

"Who's Arthur?" asked Ono.

"My good-for-nothing brother;" said DW, "He and his friend were given a whole package of cookies, but they refused to share any with me?"

"What are cookies?" asked Beshte.

"They're only the most delicious dessert food ever!" said DW, "Aside from cake and ice cream."

"The most delicious food ever?" asked Bunga, "Kion! We've got to help her get those cookies back!"

"I don't know, Bunga…" said Kion, "I don't think my dad would approve of is leaving our post for too long."

"But we already took care of those stinkin' hyenas!" said Bunga, "And besides… DW really needs our help!"

"I agree…" said Ono, "In the name of sibling empowerment, we should offer our services to this girl deprived of her share of cookies."

"I'm always ready to help!" said Beshte.

"Yeah… Okay;" said Fuli, "I'm game for some more action today."

"Then I guess it's settled." said Kion. He turned back to the Paw Patrol and said, "Paw Patrol, I would like to offer the services of the Lion Guard to help you catch this train and help DW get a fair share of the cookies."

"We welcome your help with open paws." said Chase.

"And if you help me catch Arthur," said DW, "I'll make sure all of you get to taste a cookie!"

"Zuka Zama!" cheered Bunga, "What are we waiting for?"

"Well our engines should have cooled down by now;" said Marshall, "So I guess we're ready to roll!"

"If we're lucky," said Zuma, "We'll catch that train while it stops for water."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said Chase as he started his cruiser back up and led the convoy down the tracks.

"Let's go, Lion Guard!" said Kion, "Till the Pridelands end…"

"LION GUARD DEFEND!" Ono, Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga shouted; and they fell into formation with the Paw Patrol, following the railroad tracks.

"I'm coming for you, Arthur!" laughed DW, "Those cookies will be mine! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Marshall and Everest just shared an uncomfortable look to each other beneath DW's nose.

Further up the line, James had stopped for water at the Cul-De-Sac station.

"How much more time do we have to wait?" asked Buster.

"We'll be stationary for another ten minutes;" said James, as water gushed into his tank, "Then it all depends on whether the signal is clear once I'm done refueling."

"I wonder if DW will stop at all while in the Pridelands;" said Arthur.

"I have to assume she did;" said Laney, "If she hadn't, she would have caught up with us already."

"But if she did stop;" said Kin, "There's the possibility that she may recruit more firepower to assault our train."

"Then we'll have to recruit more firepower to defend our train!" said Arthur, defiantly, "I promised Mr. Raymond I would deliver these cookies to the patent office safely, and I do not intend to break that promise now."

"Well we've got ten minutes before we have to go;" said Corey, "Why don't we head into the neighborhood and see if anyone there would be willing to help?"

"That's as good an idea as any;" said Arthur, "Let's go!" So Arthur and Corey left the station and made the quick forty steps it took them to go into the neighborhood.

"Jeez…" said Corey, "This place looks deserted."

"I know…" said Arthur, "But we need to find someone, or DW will overpower us."

"Hey there!" a voice yelled. Arthur and Corey turned to see a small stand on the sidewalk with a sign that read, 'Eddy's Discount Squirt Guns'. Curious, the boys ventured closer to find a boy with a yellow shirt and only three hairs standing being the stand. "In danger of being overpowered?" he asked, "Worried that someone's going to kick you in the butt? Have no fear; Eddy's Discount Squirt Guns has everything to meet your needs."

"Everything to meet our needs, huh…?" said Arthur, "Well… what kind of guns do you have?"

"We've got some special numbers here…" said the boy, "All of them fresh from Canada!" He reached under the stand counter and pulled out a selection of turkey basters. "I can give you a good price on the extra soaker special;" he said, "Only seventy-five cents!"

"Uh, dude…" said Corey, "Those aren't squirt guns; those are turkey basters."

"Yep!" said the boy, "And they'll hold the perfect amount of water for a quick hit and run soak!" Arthur wasn't buying this kid's story; and he wasn't going to buy those basters either.

"Listen;" said Arthur, "My name is Arthur, and this is Corey. We're in need of something that can stop an onslaught of miniature vehicles driven by puppies. Do you have anything in stock that can do that?"

"Well," said the boy, "Intro first. The name's Eddy, and I happen to be the best with a Canadian squirt gun. If you're looking for someone to protect you, I'm the one to call on. But it ain't gonna come cheap."

"How much are you asking?" asked Arthur.

"If we're gonna go up against some crazy puppies," said Eddy, "We're looking at two dollars an hour."

"I think we can manage that;" said Corey, "We made some cash on our gig in Zootopia, so we should be able to pay this guy."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Eddy, "Just let me grab my crew and we'll be good to go." He dashed off behind the house.

"So I guess we're really trusting that guy;" said Arthur.

"If he's as good as he says he is with those turkey basters;" said Corey, "We'll stand a better chance against your sister if he wasn't there." In another minute, Eddy was back with two other boys; one of them was wearing a red shirt and a black sock-like hat on his head. The other was wearing a red and white striped shirt and a green jacket.

"Salutations, Gentlemen;" said the boy in the red shirt, "My name is Edward, but you can call me Double Dee."

"Hello…" said the boy in the green jacket, "My name is Ed."

"Nice to meet you guys;" said Arthur, "But we can't afford to hang around; my sister could be gaining on us."

"Let's get to the station so we can catch our train!" said Corey, "We only have three minutes!"

"You heard him, Lumpy!" Eddy said to Ed, "Gather those squirt guns and let's make tracks!"

"I've been working on the railroad!" said Ed as he gathered the squirt guns and followed Arthur and Corey to the train station.

"There you boys are!" said Laney, "James is full of water now and we were getting worried about you."

"It took some bargaining," said Corey, "But we've got some masters of Canadian squirt guns with us now."

"Ooooh!" said Kon, "Canadian squirt guns? I wanna try one!"

"You want one of these babies;" said Eddy, "You gotta pay up. Got seventy-five cents on you?"

"Do I ever!" said Kon as he fished the quarters out of his pocket and gave them to Eddy.

"Bingo!" said Eddy as he opened a slot in his head and dropped the coins inside, "Sold! One primo Canadian squirt gun!" He handed the large turkey baster to Kon, who giggled with delight. Arthur climbed back into James's cab and found Buster talking with a strange creature and a tiny robot.

"Hey, Arthur!" said Buster, "We were beginning to think we'd have to leave you behind."

"Thanks;" said Arthur, "It's nice to know you were worried about me." He then looked past Buster at the two others in the cab and said, "Uh, Buster… who are these guys?"

"The name's Ratchet;" said the creature, "And my buddy here is Clank."

"A pleasure to meet you, my good sir." said Clank, extending his arm. Being polite, Arthur took Clank's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too;" said Arthur, "But… what exactly are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood on vacation;" said Ratchet, "And we couldn't help but overhear that you guys were in need of some incredibly destructive firepower."

"And you guys have some firepower to offer?" asked Arthur.

"Indeed;" said Clank, "We possess some of the most powerful firearms in the cartooniverse."

"What will it cost to have you guys provide some protection for this train?" asked Arthur.

"Your friend, Buster's offered to trade me some of his Bionic Bunny action figures;" said Ratchet, "Mostly the ones he doesn't need anymore. So we'll be glad to help."

"That's a relief;" said Arthur. At that moment, James called,

"Signal's green! We're good to go!" He blew his whistle twice and started chugging out of the station.

"North to Alaska; away we go!" said Ed.

"Somehow…" said Double Dee, "I cannot help but feel that this is all going to end in tears."

"You and me both;" said Laney.

"I still wish Sasha and Bess were with us;" said Arthur, "I wish they hadn't fallen out and gotten sucked into that hole."

"I know, Arthur;" said Buster, "But I'm sure they're somewhere high above us; thoroughly enjoying themselves."

Sasha and Bess were indeed high above Arthur and Buster's location, but they were not enjoying themselves in the least.

"Can't this buoyant buzzard go any faster?" Bess asked Baloo.

"Hey!" said Baloo, "You best not be talking about my _Sea Duck_ like that!"

"We've just got to get to the Cul-De-Sac!" said Sasha, "That's the next stop on the manifest; if things get out of control, James might wreck, and we'll be the ones to take the blame!"

"I don't know about you, Sasha;" said Bess, "But I suddenly have a lot more respect for what Charlie and Itchy do for a living."

"I know;" said Sasha, "Being a guardian angel is tough work."

"We're about five minutes out from the coordinates you gave me;" said Baloo, "Are you sure you don't want me to land?"

"There isn't time for that;" said Sasha, "We're going to have to parachute out of this plane if we're going to stand a chance of catching up."

"Well, I've got some good news and bad news;" said Baloo, "The good news is I see some steam in the distance. I think that might be your train."

"And the bad news?" asked Sasha.

"It looks like they're on the move." said Baloo, "I'm gonna have to get in front of them if you're going to have a hope of landing on top of them."

"Well then punch it!" said Bess, "We need to be on that train five minutes ago!"

"Five minutes ago coming up!" said Baloo as he pushed the throttles to maximum power. The _Sea Duck_ roared and surged forward.

"You know something, Sasha," said Bess, "I vote we make Charlie and Itchy pay for the root beer when we get back."

"I wholeheartedly agree." said Sasha.

Back at the Cul-De-Sac station, the Paw Patrol and the Lion Guard arrived and came to a stop.

" _Hapana!_ " cried Ono, "They've already left!"

"They can't have gone too far!" said Chase as he leapt down from his cruiser. He sniffed the tracks, intently; trying to pinpoint how late they had been. He finally pointed and howled.

"How close are we?" asked DW.

"They shouldn't be too far ahead!" said Chase, "If we hurry, we can catch them!"

"Just let me at that cookie hoarding brother!" said Bunga, "I'll go ballistic on him!"

"Not if I get to him first!" said Fuli. Just then, there was a roar, and a twin-engined seaplane flew over their heads.

"What was that?" asked Kion.

"It doesn't matter!" said Chase, climbing back into his cruiser, "All that matters is that we get there and get there now!" The convoy took off again in hot pursuit of the train.

"Two yellow signals!" called James, "We'll have to proceed with caution from here!"

"This is just great!" moaned Buster, "We have to slow down, and DW could catch up to us at any moment!"

"This is turning into a real bad situation." said Arthur.

"With your permission;" said Clank, "Ratchet and I shall situate ourselves on the top of the fourth wagon from the locomotive to achieve an optimal defensive position."

"Go ahead!" said Arthur, "I can't think of anything better to do." Ratchet and Clank left the cab to set themselves up, when Clank spotted something.

"Incoming aircraft!" he shouted, "Looks to be a friendly!" The seaplane swooped in low over the train; so low, it nearly got caught in James's smoke plume. It lingered just beyond reach in front of James; then its cargo doors began to open. Two figures jumped from the door and two parachutes deployed above them as the plane roared away and headed south. As the floating figures got closer, Arthur took a good look at them.

"SASHA!" he called, "BESS! You're alright!"

"Look out below!" Bess called. She and Sasha swerved to avoid James's smoke plume, then came down for a rough landing on the flatbed where Grojband was set up.

"Hey!" said Corey, "Welcome back, Girls!"

"Nice to see you weren't lost forever." said Laney.

"Nice to not be lost forever." said Sasha.

"Whoa…" said Eddy, "That's not something you see every day."

"And who may I ask are you boys?" asked Bess.

"We were hired by Arthur to act as protection should his sister come seeking to board this train." said Double Dee.

"Hello;" said Ed, "My name is Ed."

"Right…" said Sasha, "Well, if you will excuse us, we have some business to attend to." She and Bess the climbed back to James' cab where Arthur and Buster were very happy to see them.

"This is amazing!" said Buster, "Back from the dead and no zombie side effects!"

"We never were dead;" said Bess, "We washed up in some seaside city and found a pilot to take us here."

"Well, either way;" said Arthur, "It's great to have you two back."

"Indubitably!" agreed James, "Now all we have to worry about is…"

"ARTHUR!" a voice bellowed.

"That…" said James. Arthur, Buster, Sasha, and Bess looked out of the cab to see that the Paw Patrol had returned; and just a buster had feared, they had reinforcements in the form of a bunch of grassland animals.

"We can't accelerate;" said Arthur, "We've got two yellow signals and have yet to reach the next one."

"Then we have no choice but to fight them off if we're going to keep the package safe." said Sasha. Arthur picked up the package of cookies and held them up for DW to see them. "Hi there, DW!" he taunted, "Are these what you're looking for?"

"You give me those cookies right now, Arthur Timothy Read!" screamed DW, "Or I will take them from you!"

"You want them?" asked Arthur, "Come and get them!" He then looked at all his newfound friends and said, "This is it! We protect this train to the end!"

"Let's do it!" said Corey.

"Grojband forever!" cheered Laney.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" shouted Ed.

"I'm ready to fire!" said Ratchet.

"No crazed sibling with an overzealous sweet tooth is going to get the best of us!" said Clank. Arthur gritted his teeth; this was going to be the fight of their lives.

 **This is it! The final push to the finish! Can Arthur, Buster, and the others protect the train from DW's onslaught?**

 **Will they deliver the cookies unbroken and uneaten?**

 **Answers incoming… in Chapter Four: The Final Charge!**


End file.
